The Fire's Song
by Llama-k'Leysha42
Summary: Lark is going off to bard school with her new perocom... but it's got a serious pyrophobia. Can Lark sooth it out of him? Will he ever be able to talk about his former owner? And why does he keep staring at her with a look of utter dispair in his eyes?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic peoples, so be gentle with teh criticism! -Llama

p.s. I don't own Chobits or persocoms but I wish I did

Lark looked into the window, amber eyes wide, her entire face squashed up against the glass. "Raven, how about one of these? They don't look too expensive." Raven turned around, his black hair swinging.

"Lark, those are all used... you don't want a used persocom. They could have come from anywhere, even a... well, you know." Lark wrinkled her nose and shook her long, blue hair out of her face; a habit of hers.

"Well, they come with a user history, and I want one of them; the new style looks way too human."

"Fine. I hope they have good programs too. My little Lute-baby needs one for musical composition." The two opened the door to the small used parts store and walked in. They were on the hunt for a persocom for Lark, who was starting at Collegium in the fall, and would need a good one. Raven was Lark's best friend in the entire world, and he had agreed to buy her one because Lute his mini-com had insisted. In the store, Lark was searching through a pile of records, trying to find one that she liked.

"Hey Raven, what do you think; hair: white eyes: silver programs: cooking, cleaning, accounts pet care- oh wait. Says here it doesn't respond well to music; its last owner sustained several injuries after playing something it didn't like... why hasn't it been deactivated I wonder..." she trialed off and went back to her search. Raven cast worried eyes over the pile.

"I hope the manger doesn't mind his records like this. I don't think even a 'com could file it all anytime soon." A flurry of green braids popped out of his shirt pocket as Lute stuck her head out.

"I could! I'll put all of it back, master!" she cried, dancing around the pile, braids flying. She grabbed a file and staggered over to the filing cabinet. "Where does this one go? Wow, it goes all the way up there!" big silver eyes stared up the face of the four-foot high filing cabinet. "Master! Could you please lift poor little Lute up to the top?" she turned a sad, puppy-dog face over to Raven.

"Aw, Lute-baby, you know I could never resist that face. Why did I program it in to you?" grinning good naturedly, he lifted the mini-com up.

"Hey wait! I haven't seen that one yet!" cried Lark, snatching back the file.

Lute looked dejectedly up at Raven."Master, I have failed... please forgive me..."

"Aww... here. Put this one up there instead." Lark said, giving Lute a file she had already looked through, before opening the one she had saved. "Hey Raven, this one looks promising. Hair: white eyes: blue programs: instruments, music literature/ composition, cooking, cleaning... I love it! The only problem it seems to have is that its last owner died in a fire right in front of it and that seems to have upset its circuitry a bit... nothing that can't be programmed out of it or fixed." She looked up and grinned. Wrinkling her nose and shaking her hair out if her face, she said, "Lets go see what it looks like!" She rushed up to the front of the store, sending files flying. Raven chuckled.

"Seems like a dream come true for bards like us... Lute, why can't you have come like that?" Dancing black eyes grinned down at the mini-com struggling with a file.

"I came pre-stocked with lots of energy! Who needs anything else! Let's go see the other 'com!" Lute dropped the file she had and hugged onto Raven's hand, grinning up at her master.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Chobits or persocoms but I wish I did. I also don't own any of the characters associated with Mercededs Lackey, so don't hurt meh! TT

Chapter 2

Lark stood staring at the 'com that the clerk had just brought out of the back room. It looked just like its description said, but its face was set in a very human look of utter despair mingled with a hint of shock. Raven, chatting amiably with Lute came up behind her. "So what if you have lots of energy; so do batteries, and you don't see me using them to write… Lark? Are you ok?" He looked concernedly down at the girl, who seemed to be caught in her own little world.

"Huh? Yeah… it's just… the persocom looks really… human." Lark cocked her head to the side. "Does he always look like that?" she muttered to herself.

"This is apparently a custom-built persocom. According to the person who gave it to us, its previous owner was also it's creator," the clerk said before stepping back to allow Lark and Raven a good look at the persocom. It was immediately obvious that it was male. His white hair somehow completely hid its 'ears' despite being several different lengths ranging from les than an inch to more than a foot.

"Why is his hair chopped up like that?" asked Lark.

"The hair was badly charred when we received it and there were patches of skin as well that had to be replaced. Nothing really noticeable besides the hair." Replied the clerk, reaching up to point out various areas of skin with no discernable difference with the rest of the skin. It did have a dusky look to it, almost as if his maker had wanted to portray the look of an American Indian. He was seated and clad in generic white shirt and blue shorts like the rest with his hands folded in his lap. "Shall I turn him on?" queried the clerk, turning to Lark.

"Oh, please do" replied an impatient Lark. "Raven! I just can't wait to see what he's like!" she twirled before settling down and watched the clerk flick a switch located somewhere in the persocom's hair.

…

A humming arose from the persocom and it slowly opened its eyes. White cloud streaks flew across sapphire skies as his data was uploaded. "Where is he? He is gone… he has left me! Doctor, no!" he bowed his head again, eyes still flashing. "…I am sorry, he does that every time you load anything into him, but other than that he is perfectly normal," apologized the clerk, before walking to the register.

"Um… ok." Lark turned her confused grin back to the persocom. "What is your name? It wasn't in the file." She asked him.

"You have not given me one, Sempai," he replied, looking confusedly down at her. He turned to Raven and Lute. "Koni chi wa, to who am I speaking?"

"I'm Raven and--"

"I'm Lute! Pleased to meet you!" cried Lute, interrupting Raven's introduction as she poked her head out of Raven's shirt pocket. "Raven is my master, and I am his Lute and Lark is your master and you are her… well, you don't have a name, so you are her Lute! Only not Lute, 'cause that's me. Wow!" she rambled on, silver eyes wide. "His hair sure is messy! Initializing hair grooming program!" she jumped out of the pocket, ready to fly across the space separating her and her chore. Raven snagged her just in time.

" Whoa there Lute. He's not bought yet. Maybe later." He chided. " So Lark, what do you think? Something you want to get?"

"Yeah! But first, lemme think of a name… what do you think a good name is, Raven?" mused Lark, mumbling names to herself. "Hmmm… no, that's no good maybe more musical… I know! I'll call him Lyric! What do you think? Like it?" she asked fist Raven then the newly christened Lyric.

"Sure. I like it. You get acquainted with him and I'll go pay, okay?" said Raven, leaving for the register with the clerk.

"Okay, have fun!" acknowledged Lark. She turned back to Lyric. "Well? What do you think of your new name? We could call you Lyr for short."

Lyr turned towards her. "Thank you for the name sempai. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy too. How may I be of service?" he bowed and smiled up at her. Lark was immediately lost in an endless ocean of light, caught up in a swirling pool of blue that went on and on, never seeming to touch bottom.

"Oh my…" she whispered belatedly. "That was odd."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry, you guys… TT I haven't updated in forever, and now when I do, it's really short. It's cause I have writer's block TT If anybody can think of good ideas, please tell me!!! TT

Chapter 3

Lark walked home into her small flat followed closely by the newly dubbed Lyr. The room was cluttered with music sheets and various bowls and cups. Down a small pathway lay an empty space occupied by a chair, stand, and violin.

"Sorry about the mess, it's always like this, but then you'll be keeping it right, so…"

Lyr grinned at Lark and surveyed the room. "As you wish."

Lark opened a door to reveal a small bedroom filled with more sheet music and a small flute. The only empty space was the bed. "This is my room… You don't have one so… would you mind the couch in the front room?" Without waiting for a reply, she whirled around and made her way to another door. "This is the dining area, kitchen, and door to the bathroom." She pointed to a small table covered in even more music, a stove, sink, and fridge, and an open door leading into an untidy bathroom. Lyr's eyes took in everything, although as Lark's direction pointed to the stove, his eyes flashed red for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"Sempai, what shall I do for you?" queried Lyr, as Lark maneuvered over to the fridge. Lark turned and looked at Lyr.

"Oh, um, well, do you want to settle in first, or do you want to just jump straight into working?" she cross-queried, looking at him strangely. As she was currently standing in front if the stove, and Lyr's eyes kept flashing red.

"Whatever you wish, Doctor, I am yours to command." Replied Lyr, before crashing down onto the floor. Forgetting the 'doctor' for a moment Lark rushed over.

"Oh my god, Lyr!" she quickly flicked the restart switch located in one of his molars. Lyr's eyes slowly reopened, now a very deep blue-violet. "Thank god! Do you know why you just crashed?" a worried Lark asked.

AN: And again with the cliffy TT So sorry, guys!


End file.
